


A Price Given Is An Act Of Good Will

by PenguinKiwis



Series: In Where Plo's Sticker Habits Save More Than Morale [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Trooper Culture (Star Wars), Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kel Dor tusks are like Ivory, Kit Fisto Being Overdramatic, Kit Fisto being Kit Fisto, Light Angst, M/M, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Mentioned Plo's Uncle, Obi-wan is a little shit, Other, Stickers, nothing explicit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: Saesee Tiin knew when his friend is troubled. And he might not agree with how he handles it, but he supposes there are worse things he could have done.
Relationships: (because you know it), Kit Fisto/Plo Koon, Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Plo Koon & Saesee Tiin, Saesee Tiin & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: In Where Plo's Sticker Habits Save More Than Morale [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128161
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	A Price Given Is An Act Of Good Will

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from someone's headcanons on tumblr but I think a number of people— or at least more than one— have the same idea that Kel Dor tusks are the space equivalent to Ivory. Except they grow back.
> 
> Anyways, I like Saesee Tiin too. He's pretty cool. Ship's broken? Jump onto a Sep ship and steal it. now you have a new ship. (2003 was great)

The Force around Plo Koon was troubled, that much was obvious as Saesee Tiin walked up to his fellow council member and friend, his back to him and gaze fixed on a point outside the large window that overlooked the temple and Coruscant.

"Something troubles you, my friend," the Iktotchi man commented, stopping next to him. "What is it? I fear if you become more troubled, you are likely to pull Master Shaak Ti from Kamino and Master Kit Fisto will show up from the vents."

The Kel Dor just let out a slight chuckle, hands clasped behind his back as he tilted his head a bit.

"Windu has told me that the Senate wishes for my Commander's decommission," he said simply, though the simple words were tied to a sudden spike in ire from the normally collected and calm Master. Saesee hummed a bit. While he stayed true to the Code, almost to the letter, he knew that the older Jedi had his own reasons for attachment. He had learned as such through their long years as friends.

Kel Dor were a people who thrived off of emotional connections. A carefully created web of attachments kept them mentally stable, but Plo was careful about how he handled them.

( Attachments versus love. An obsession versus a relationship. And if anyone could do it better than a Kel Dor, Saesee might just eat his own robes. )

"It would be troubling to find another as loyal and strong as your Commander," Saesee said carefully, mindful of the other Jedi walking through the temple. Not everyone understood the Kel Dor's needs, understood the intricacies of his bonds, but Plo understood what Saesee's words meant.

It _would_ be a great loss, and if the Kaminoans decided that being taken off of the front wasn't enough, Wolffe would be… taken care of in their own methods (though Shaak would _never_ allow for that if she could help it). And a carefully woven part of those fragile webs would be ripped from Plo. It would be worse than the other times when those near him were lost because Wolffe was like a son to him— _was_ a son to him

"The Senate will not spare funds to grant the good Commander a replacement for his eye," Saesee continued, "And the Order does not have the means by itself to do so."

"Indeed," Plo responded, "And optical prosthetics are more pricy than others."

The two were silent for a moment before Saesee finally took the bait.

"What's your plan, my friend?"

"I am assuming that you wouldn't be likely to join me in walking into the black market or into the lower levels of Coruscant to find some less than savory dealers?" the Kel Dor asked back and Saesee bristled a bit.

"Plo…" he warned and the Kel Dor waved him off.

"At ease, my friend," he told him. "I jest… mostly."

"It is that 'mostly' part that worries me, Plo Koon," the Iktotchi man grumbled before sighing, shaking his head. "And if I said yes to this adventure of yours?"

Plo Koon hummed before leaning back slightly on his heels. "Then I will require a file grinder, a scalpel, medical thread, and some privacy to do what I must."

He took a breath before letting out his bewilderment into the force before any of the younglings or Knights around them could feel it. "You," he started, "Are insane and it is a miracle you're still with us. But very well."

Saesee turned, robes swirling around his legs as he did. He knew he had a sander stored away for his own horns in order to keep them shaped correctly. And he knew that technically, Plo should have one as well, but knowing him, his own had been given up to either his soldiers or an initiate who needed it. Saesee paused for a moment, glancing over his shoulder.

"I will also inform Master Fisto, and both Knights Koon," he told him, almost as if it was an afterthought and Plo just laughed, a low rumbling noise.

"I thank you, my friend," the Kel Dor said in return before bowing a bit. "You are free to enter into my quarters should I not return before you do. I must inform Masters Windu and Yoda of my decision."

Saesee shook his head, sighing. "I cannot believe you're doing this," he told him as if he already didn't know the Older Jedi would resort to measures such as these for his boys— for the people who had been granted such a precious spot in the Kel Dor's intricate mental connections.

Indeed, Saesee knows that had it been anyone else on the council, Plo Koon would have done the same thing, but for the Clones, who were nothing more than property by laws of the Senate (oh how his own blood boiled at that), the Kel Dor Master sacrificing parts of his own body meant so much more.

The truth was that Jedi were never supposed to fight in wars, not Generals, and he knew this. They all did. The price of forcing them to be Generals, soldiers, to be a military… the price weighed heavily on any Jedi's heart, but for those who were more attuned to others, who were more compassionate, who were a race of people who thrived off of emotional connections... it was particularly damaging.

But Saesee shook his head as he walked.

Thoughts for another time.

(x)

When Wolffe had been called back to Kamino he had feared the worst.

He was going to be decommissioned, or put on janitorial duty, or something worse, and fear shot through him at the thought. And he was ashamed at his failure, the mortification at becoming something worse than dead weighed on him as well— a useless soldier was worse than a dead one.

So it was safe to say that when he had been led to one of the operating chambers he had been stressed. Sure, General Shaak Ti had gently placed a hand on his arm and assured him that he would be fine, that nothing bad was going to happen, but forgive him if he didn't believe her.

It was only when he woke back up on a transport ship heading back to Coruscant with General and Master Saesee Tiin sitting not too far from him, a datapad in hand. He could see the turquoise painted armor of the 419th from around the corner of the bunk. Truly a small transport ship then.

Then it dawned on him.

He could see out of both eyes.

Wolffe shifted, reaching up to touch his face before he was stopped.

"That would be unwise," General Tiin's voice said and he glanced over as the gentle force grip lessened on his wrist. General Tiin lowered his own hand before looking up from his datapad. "The eye still needs time to heal."

"Sir," he greeted slowly, brows furrowing. General Tiin answered before he could even ask his question.

"Master Koon is currently busy dealing with some… aquatic life," the other Master said simply. "He requested that Commander Vik and I come and bring you back to Coruscant."

"We're almost there too," the unmistakable voice of the said Commander said before his face came into view from around the bunk, a slight grin on his face. Vik had always been a more relaxed individual in comparison to the ever serious Saesee Tiin, with his hair cut short and a bit of scruff, as if he had yet to shave— to which, Vik probably had.

"Good to see you alive, _vod,"_ Vik continued, leaning against the bunk. "Char was worried we snatched you out from under those longnecks too early. Say hello, Char."

"Hi, Wolffe!" came Char's voice from the cockpit and Wolffe swears he saw General Tiin's lips twitch up just slightly.

"Nonetheless, Commander," the General was speaking again and Wolffe turned his gaze over to the Iktotchi man. "The 104th will be on leave until you are recalibrated to that new eye of yours. We will return you to your, hm, _Vod?_ Apologies if I have mispronounced it."

"You're doing great, General," Vik told Tiin and the Iktotchi made a noncommittal noise.

"Then we will return you to your _Vod_ when we land, I'm certain they're more than curious about you and your new eye."

Wolffe could only nod, more than a bit dazed. Despite knowing that his own General, his _Buir,_ was friends with the other Council Member, he had never heard him speak more than a handful of words at a time— and normally to comment on the battle. The 419th spoke highly of him, though, but had simply said that he was a man of few words.

He wasn't sure _what_ to make of the horned man, but he did have a question, one that he was sure only the General before him would answer.

Tiin didn't even wait for him to ask. "The cost of your eye has been covered," he assured, tilting his head a bit. Wolffe's face scrunched a bit and the General let out a slight chuckle.

"I mean not to alarm you, Commander," he told him, "But as of now, your thoughts are still quite loud. Any natural telepath would be able to hear you."

Well, that explained it. Wolffe cleared his throat, shifting a bit as he gazed around for a moment.

"How were the… funds secured…?" he asked, "I was under the impression that…"

"It would be a useless endeavor to save a clone when he could be easily replaced?" Tiin offered and, while he bristled, he nodded. The General leaned back, nodding a bit.

"The Senate does tend to think along those lines," he mused as Vik snorted, muttering something about how politicians knew "jack-shit" which was most definitely a phrase he was filing away.

General Tiin just looked slightly amused at his Commander's antics before he continued. "Master Koon paid for it himself, not to worry."

That just made him worry _more_ if possible.

"Jumping out of Hyperspace now, General!" Char called back before Wolffe could voice his next question, which was 'how' because there was no way that his General just happened to have a couple _thousand_ credits just _lying around_. The Jedi didn't get large paychecks— the Clones didn't _get_ paid— or at least not large enough to pay for a whole _cybernetic eye_ for one clone.

If General Tiin could tell what he was thinking, he didn't answer as he stood, stowing the datapad in his robes and walking up to the cockpit. Vik walked over to him, however, helping Wolffe sit up as the small transport ship dropped out of Hyperspace and started heading into Coruscant's orbit.

"It's good to see that you're alive, _vod,_ " he told him. Wolffe just grunts.

"Certainly has been a while," he agreed in response, slowly getting to his feet. He felt woozy and off-balance but Vik easily steadied him, assisting him and putting his armor back on— if only because it was habit for them to arrive on Coruscant in armor and leave in it.

He breathed a soft sigh of relief once his helmet was secured back on, rolling his eyes at the many missed inner-com messages from the rest of the Pack— demanding to see him and his eye as soon as he got back. It was both touching and irritating, but that was what brothers were for, right?

Vik seemed to be picking up on his thoughts as the turquoise-painted Commander just grinned before he put his own helmet on.

Well, if anything else, it would be good to see his brothers again with two eyes instead of one.

And when Wolffe did return to the barracks, with Boost and Sinker pestering him all the way there, he found Knight Sha Koon waiting for them outside of the door, leaning on the wall with her arms crossed.

"Congratulations on not dying," the Knight greeted him before she pushed off the wall. The three of them bowed, only slightly put off by Sha Koon's cooler attitude in comparison to her Uncle and their General's warmer one.

"Thank you, sir," Wolffe said, straightening as she walked over. Sha reached into her robes, pulling something out before handing it over to Wolffe.

"Plo says to enjoy your time off," she added as she walked past them. Wolffe grasped the small package she had handed him, glancing over his shoulder as the Kel Dor walked back down the hall, robes swirling behind her and Wolffe chuckled, shaking his head before growling as Sinker snatched the small, flimsiplast-wrapped box and opened it.

"Whaaat? No way! _Buir_ gave you all these stickers?"

"Hand 'em here, Sinker," Wolffe growled, snatching the box back. "They're mine, not yours!"

"No fair!"

"I think Sha gave you some too," Boost said, peering over his shoulder. "Those at the top, see? Those aren't _Buir's_ normal style of stickers."

Sinker huffed as Wolffe struggled to detach himself from his two closest brothers. " _Jua'vod_ gave you some too!? Woooolffee!"

"GET OFF!"

Comet blinked, lifting his head as he heard his Commander and _ori'vod_ pass by the common room, Sinker and Boost hanging off of him. Ghost just shrugged.

"Sha?" he asked. Comet nodded, fiddling with the sticker the youngest of the three Koons had given him.

"Yeah," he told the medic, who snorted.

"We should tell Cable to write down that _Ba'vodu_ Fey's and _Jua'vod_ Sha's stickers are extra points," Ghost drawled and Comet laughed at that, shaking his head as Wolffe and the other two's brotherly argument continued.

(x)

As the 104th rejoiced in having their Commander back, or teased him about his new eye, and as Jedi Knight Sha Koon returned to her own troops to prepare for an off-world mission, the High Council Chambers of the Jedi Order held quite a different atmosphere— especially for a nonscheduled meeting.

Tea and Caf had been made, and for those who had been on Coruscant were indulging while those off-world and in attendance via Holo were more or less chuckling or grinning at a certain Nautolan's antics as he hung onto the Kel Dor— who was simply drinking tea through a straw.

"You're all laughing at me," Kit cried, arms wrapped around Plo as Obi-Wan chuckled into his mug, Ki-Adi full-on laughing. "Plo just cut off both his tusks and you're laughing at me!"

"To be fair," Eeth started as he lowered his own mug of Caf, "It was his choice."

"They'll grow back easily enough," Mace added, rolling his eyes and Yoda hummed, turning to Plo Koon.

"Less traumatic, to do it yourself this time, it was?" he asked and Plo nodded in response, easily ignoring the lamenting Nautolan latched onto his back— though Adi, Obi-Wan, Ki-Adi, Depa, and Shaak Ti certainly were not, with Adi, Obi-Wan, Ki-Adi, and Depa all circled around Kit and poking fun at him while Shaak Ti laughed at his expense.

"Quite," the Kel Dor answered finally, "Though considering how the last time I had one removed it was done without my say-how... certainly, having my wits about me with me helped."

"That certainly was a nightmare," Saesee recalled, nodding as he took the bowl of sugar from Eeth when it was offered to him. "I remember hearing how pissed Fey was when he learned that you had been both drugged and had one less tusk."

"We may sell our tusks and skin to the markets for money when we need to, but stealing them without permission is just a big of a crime as any other," Plo said simply before letting out a startled clicking noise as Kit launched into another spiel about how "the Council will never be the same again" and how they "might as well shave Obi's beard off and give Mace a wig"— which had made Obi-wan blanch and then make a gaging noise while Depa and Ki-Adi roared with laugher.

Mace made a face at that before sighing and Saesee raised his mug to him in pity.

"Just another day at the Council, right, Masters?" Eeth said calmly, taking a sip from his own again.

"More like another day with children pretending to be adults," the Head of the High Council grumbled.

"Oh, you know you love us," Shaak Ti hummed, a playful smirk on her lips. "We're _karking_ delights."

Mace just groaned at that, putting his head in his hands, just in time to miss Kit turn and bump his head against Plo's.

"You're all horrible!" he huffed before pausing. "But I'm glad Commander Wolffe's okay."

"Hear, hear," Adi laughed as she wrapped an arm around Depa's shoulders.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "But the real question is, _should I shave?"_

"You're a horrible man, Kenobi, I want to disown you!"

"You can't disown me, Kit, that doesn't make sense!"

Yes, Plo thought as he chuckled softly, leaning back into Kit's hold as the two Masters behind him argued. Shaak was right, they were all _karking_ delights.

**Author's Note:**

> Char is baby and that's the tea.
> 
> Also the Council is just a bunch of children pretending to be adults and thats the tea part two.
> 
> We dont get to see much about Saesee even in TCW. No stand alone episode like with Ki-adi or Plo or Stass, but we know he's a pilot and he seems to have a decent enough relationship with Plo. in other fics ive seen its 50/50 in him being a hardass or not, but since I've fabricated for him to be a friend of plo's and this is an Everything Is Nice series he's still strict to the code, but allows leeway when he can see the logic. Hes apparently the type to keep to himself while also being headstrong. According to the legends hes a telepath. Basically, if Saesee speaks up, he probably has something important to say.
> 
> Translations: (I havent done anything for Buir and Vod since they're used a lot in SW Fanfiction. TLDR buir- parent, vod- brother/sister/sibling)
> 
> jua'vod: comes from juaan which means "beside" and Vod (which we know is sibling)— beside sibling. so cousin. Sinker's calling Sha their cousin.
> 
> ba'vodu: uncle/aunt. in this case uncle.
> 
> Further Notes:
> 
> Like I said above, think of Tusks as the space version of Ivory. Very expensive and very valuble. Kel Dor parts of tusks, but the more tusk and more intact, the better it is. They grow back, unlike elephant's tusks (I think, I dont actually know much about elephants) and, of course, Kel Dor are targets for black market and non-human trade because of it, but Plo knows his way around the lower levels and the markets.
> 
> In regard to Saesee's Clones, in the 2003 series (which is beautiful by the way, Shaak yeets Gerivous and theres a whole ass wolfman who i love and he'll show up here too) he's got a company and an unnamed captain commander. Though this commander's armor was originally supposed to be painted either green or turquoise, it ended up being colored red and he got confused with ARC Trooper Captain Fordo. The 4 in 419 comes from the fact that Saesee had four actors, 19 comes from the year he died (19bby). Commander Vik for uh. Victory. Char because he just keeps getting lit on fire I guess.
> 
> Sha Koon is in her Edgy Teen Phase, dont worry Wolffe. She loves you because you're her cousin.
> 
> (also Kit has an emotional crisis over his bf's lost tusks.)
> 
> Fey, for those who don't know me on Tumblr, is the name I have given to Plo Koon's canonical uncle. We dont know anything about him except that he's a Knight (though i might be bumping him up to Master Status because HELLA) and he's plo's uncle. and some other stuff. I'm going to be including him too in this.


End file.
